


Never overlook the good in a bad situation

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pizza, Tiiiiiny bit of swearing, Unrequited Love, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets stood up, Derek comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never overlook the good in a bad situation

**Author's Note:**

> There is very little Stiles/Lydia in this fic but it is worth tagging it. There are also pictures of texts in this work so if you cannot see them and the fic does not make sense then that'll be why. Let me know what you think, enjoy! :) 
> 
> If you can't see the texts, Text from Lydia: http://tinypic.com/r/1tnec1/8  
> Text from Jackson: http://tinypic.com/r/9pmeiv/8  
> Text to Jackson: http://tinypic.com/r/2eahxg1/8

Stiles had been waiting for this day since the 2nd grade, his 7 year old self would be squealing with excitement right now. Who is he kidding, even at 18 years old he is still squealing with excitement at the fact that Lydia Martin, yes you heard that right _the_ Lydia Martin, had finally agreed to go on a date with him. He’d dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans paired with an unbuttoned plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. His dad had given him a pat on the shoulder and wished him luck before he left to meet Lydia at his favourite pizzeria at 7.

When he got there he was seated in a booth near the window and flicked through the menu while he waited for Lydia to arrive. The waitress, a blonde woman named Erica, came by a few minutes later, took his drink order and brought him some breadsticks while he waited. It was nearing quarter past 7 when the waitress came by again.

“Would you like me to take your order now and I’ll come by again later when your date arrives?” She asked, taking a pen and pad out of her waist apron.

Stiles looked towards the front of the restaurant but there was no sign of Lydia, he shook his head.

“No thank you I’ll wait just a few minutes longer, she’ll be here any minute.”

Erica smiled, “Ok, Sweetie, just call me over whenever you’re ready.”

Stiles pulled out his phone and sent Lydia a quick text to check she hadn’t got lost, it was a few minutes before he got a reply.

 

 Stiles’ heart dropped and tears threatened to fall down his face, he should have known Lydia would change her mind. He was just 140 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, who would choose that over Jackson? He wiped at his eyes and went to call Erica over to get the bill but when he turned there was a man stood at the end of the booth. He had dark brown hair, a five o’clock shadow and the most beautiful coloured eyes Stiles had ever seen. The man slid into the seat across from him and placed a take-away pizza box on the table.

“Hey, I couldn’t help but notice you looking upset and Erica told me that you were waiting on someone and I just wanted to check you were ok,” he said softly.

“I’ll be ok,” Stiles assured. “My date just ditched me, it’s not like it’s a surprise though so I’m not sure why I’m getting so upset. She was way too far out of my league and probably just said yes to stop my constant pestering.”

The man frowned, “Nobody is out of anyone’s league, and everyone deserves the best.” He gave Stiles an encouraging smile. “I know it’s not how you planned for your evening to go but I was just planning on eating this pizza in the park across the street, if you want to join me.” Stiles thought about it for a minute. This man was a complete stranger, he could be dangerous for all he knew. Stiles shook those thoughts out of his head and accepted the offer.

“I didn’t catch your name,” Stiles said, standing from the table and following the man out the door and across the street. “I’m Stiles,” The man looked back and smiled.

“Derek,” he answered, leading Stiles over towards a bench next to the lake that sat in the middle of the park. He sat down, ushered for Stiles to do the same and laid the pizza box on the bench between them.

“So, Derek, what’s a man like you doing eating pizza alone on a Friday night?” Stiles inquired, taking a slice of the pepperoni pizza. “No beautiful lady to share with?”

“No,” Derek answered and then not meeting Stiles’ eyes added, “I actually don’t like women, never have.”

“I’m bi,” Stiles shared, “although I’ve never actually had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. People don’t tend to go for the spastic gangly type, they much prefer the muscly sporty type.”

Derek shook his head, “I’ve never been one to go for the sporty type, usually come with a shit tonne of arrogance and that’s not something I can deal with.” Stiles phone buzzed, taking it out he saw that it was a message from Jackson.

“Speaking of arrogant assholes,” Stiles huffed, reading the text.

There was a low rumbling sound coming from the side of the bench where Derek was sat. When stiles looked over Derek had a murderous expression on his face. He snatched the phone out of Stiles’ hand and began stabbing at the screen. Derek then turned to Stiles and cupped his face with the hand that wasn’t holding his phone and closed the space between them. Before Stiles could even react, Derek had pulled away and was typing on Stiles’ phone again. He handed it back and Stiles looked down at the screen.

Stiles felt a grin form on his face and turned back to Derek, grabbing his face and reeling him in for another kiss.

“Thank you,” he whispered when he pulled away.

Derek beamed and whispered back, “Anytime. Now put your phone away I don’t want a jackass like that ruining our date.”

Stiles put his phone back in his pocket and for the first time since the 2nd grade his brain was filled with thoughts and plans for his future that didn’t involve Lydia.


End file.
